Who?
Episode 5 "No, no no!", Dashstar yowled. The clearing erupted that shouts and astonished wails, as Prettypaw's mangled body was brought in. Dustppaw stood quietly, his eyes glazingly fixed on his love's bloodied body. Smokepaw looked down at her paws, waiting for the discussion of "who" committed this "Crime". Not my fault. She's the one that attacked me so close to the river but...I could've called for help instead of fighting. And my injuries would've been proof of what she had attempted. Oh StarClan no... Smokepaw was astonished to see a flicker of yellow movement. "I-Dustpaw rasped. "I have something to say-WHO DID THIS???", Dashstar cut off the heartbroken, urgent apprentice. He shot a scathing glare at Lilystar. The gray she cat hissed. "How dare you, Dashstar? We are NOT murderers much less do have a reason to kill an apprentice. And if by chance we did, then why bring the body back?", she returned a sharper glare at the black and white leader who was beginning to collapse. "No, no, no, he muttered again. "I already lost her mother...I can't lose her..." Smokepaw watched Lilacheart, Dashstar's second mate run over and comfort him. She must've been grieving too; Prettypaw was like a daughter to her. Smokepaw stared at the defeated lump of fur that she called her leader. This is my fault. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! Why can't you get anything right, Smokepaw? And once StormClan found out, they would exile her. Maybe she could start in DarkClan. After all, she hadn't done anyt- "I have something to say!", Dustpaw spoke again, this time stronger and more confident. The mourning clan looked up at him. "Well.", Lilystar interrupted quickly. "We'd better be going. Our work here is done.", she turned and padded away, the patrol sauntering out of the entrance. After they left, Dashstar whirled around at Dustpaw. "What?", he snarled. Which meant 'Stop barging in on my grieving moment'. "I-I", Dustpaw hesitated. "There's something-", he paused again and ran into the woods. Smokepaw was astonished. He didn't look as if he were running in terror. Did he have something to show them? If it was nothing compared to Prettypaw, looking at Dashstar's attitude...well, that wasn't the best thing to do. But what if he did have something related to the demise. Is it evidence against me? She watched in fear, as she heard footsteps thumping towards the camp. Finally, Dustpaw stopped in front of Dashstar. In his jaws, hung a dangling body. Prey? At a time like this? She peered closer to be sure, making out silver...fur? And a tail? "Dustpaw. Why have you brought me a kit?", his words were soft, but his eyes gleamed malevolence. The yellow tom set the wriggling kit down. Smokepaw could scent she kit, and noticed her silver pelt and clear blue eyes. She suppressed a shudder, knowing what would come next. "T-this is my kit, mine and Prettypaw's.", he declared weakly. StormClan gasped, and chatter broke out. Smokepaw noticed Dreampaw and Musclepaw whispering urgently and shooting glares at Dustpaw and his kit. "Silence!", Dashstar yowled. He glared at Dustpaw. "So you think you're smart now, right? First you think you're good enough for my daughter and now you think you can be a father? You're barely an apprentice!", his voice was low, but Smokepaw could tell they raked Dustpaw's heart. His fur bristled, as he exclaimed: "I am a quarter moon away from being a warrior and so was Prettypaw!". Dashstar laughed. "So why don't we make you a warrior? By StarClan, you don't even need an assessment. You've got it all, already", he leaped onto the meeting-rock. Dustpaw opened his mouth to protest, but decided the better of it, & stepped forth, leaving his kit misguided. Dashstar looked up. "By the name of StarClan, I Dashstar, leader of StormClan name this apprentice, Dustpaw, to Dustwhisker." No cheering erupted. Nothing. Dashstar looked down, his gaze raking the other apprentices. "While that I can hurry up these slugs..." And with that, Musclepaw turned to Musclefoot. Dreampaw as Dreamshadow. Crystalpaw as Crystalblaze. And finally, she was called up. "By the name of StarClan, I, Dashstar, leader of StormClan name this apprentice, Smokepaw to Smokedapple." No cheering at all. The clan was gloomy, and the elders wailed of grief and sobbed that the clan was in danger. Smokedapple was disappointed but this was all her fault. Trying not to look guilty, she took of the warriors den. Okay. Not the best way to look innocent. She occupied herself with building her nest, and turned around to see the newly-made warriors pad in hesitatingly. But Smokedapple realized what they were really trying to do, was avoid Dustpaw and the she kit. Smokedapple wanted to, and did the same, turning her back to the tom she had once loved. At night, she lay in her nest, a new idea popping into her head. Now that Prettypaw was gone, would Dustwhisker love her? Could it be possible? She looked at the nest next to hers. No. Never. As Smokedapple was about to turn over, she heard a rustle, scenting a queen, Nightsparkle. "Dustwhisker?", she asked. The yellow tom stood and faced the black she cat. "Yes", he said groggily. "Your kit needs milk. I can care for her for six moons, and there's plenty of milk since my kits aren't due for another moon. And I'll let her know who her parents are...if that's fine with you." Dustwhisker was silent for a long, long time. "All right", he sighed, handing his kit over to her. Smokedapple could sense his pain of parting with his kit as if it was crushing him slowly. "I'll take care of her", Nightsparkle promised. "And...what's her name?" Dustwhisker looked up, astonished. Smokedapple leaned in closer. "Glorykit." ---- Glorykit. That's what you mention on there. If you have no idea what Foxey is talking about, then please understand, or go to my blog post, labeled "Foxey's competition and see rule four. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Crime